Con un beso y una sonrisa
by akya09
Summary: "Basta con que me sonrias de esa forma y me beses de esa manera para volverme loco"...no digo mas o lo cuento todo, pasen y lean .ULTIMO CAPITULO ARRIBA, DEJEN REVIEWS PLISS n.n
1. Comenzando el viaje

**Con un beso y una sonrisa**

Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a la gran rumiko takahashi, lo siguiente lo hago sin fines de lucro.

"_blablabla":_ pensamientos

Blablabla: lo q dicen los personajes

...: cambio de escena

**(Blablabla): notas de la autora**

Era una tranquila mañana en nerima, la familia tendo y los saotome se preparaban para unas vacaciones en familia en Kioto, que por desgracia no seria así, ya que Shampoo, Cologne, Mousse y Ukyo los acompañarían.

Claro esta que shampoo y ukyo irían con ellos por que no querían alejarse de su amado Ranma.

Y Cologne y Mousse acompañarían a Shampoo.

Soun: ¡Corran muchachos o vamos a perder el tren!

Akane: ¡Todo es culpa de ranma, nos retrasamos por tu culpa!

Ranma: ¡Claro ahora es mi culpa! ¡¿No?

Akane: ¡Claro que si, si no te hubieras quedado dormido, baka, no iríamos tan tarde!

Ukyo: ¡Akane no le eches la culpa a mi Ran-chan!

Ranma: (sacándole la lengua) vez akane, aquí me defienden.

Shampoo: ¿Mi? Ranma ser de shampoo

Mousse: Saotome, no dejare que me quites a shampoo.

Ukyo: ¿¡Acaso quieres pelear para decidir de quien es, shampoo…!

Genma: basta muchachos, dejen de pelear o llegaremos más tarde aun.

Y siguieron corriendo a la estación.

...

Cuando la familia llego al tren, Nabiki repartió los asientos:

En uno de los vagones iban: Shampoo con ukyo, mousse con Cologne y Genma con Soun. En el otro vagón iban Kasumi con Nabiki, y Ranma con Akane.

Enfoquemos en la parejita:

Akane: Por que tenía que sentarme contigo…

Ranma: De lo mismo me quejo…

Akane: ¬¬

Ranma: ¡¿Qué? Tú dijiste que no querías estar conmigo. primero...MPH!

Akane: Baka.

Ranma: Marimacho.

Y así siguieron con la típica pelea.

Kyoto se encontraba un tanto lejos de Nerima, a horas, así que akane decidió tomar una siesta, ya que estaba muy cansada. Minutos después callo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ranma, que iba a la ventana, sintió que algo caía sobre su hombro…era akane, que inconscientemente, había a poyado su cabeza en el hombre del chico de la coleta.

Ranma: Ak...Akane…o/o –"_OH por Dios… ¿esta dormida?...seguro que si…akane nunca haría algo así…auque se ve tan tranquila durmiendo….es preciosa…Gah! No te acerques mas akane..o me vas a volver loco…aunque…" –_pensó y una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

Ranma: Puede…Que no sea tan malo ir contigo…

Dicho esto poso su cabeza sobre la de akane… (Que aun seguía cargada en el hombro de el) y puso una de sus masculinas manos sobre la delicada mano de su prometida y se durmió.

Nabiki que estaba 3 asientos mas adelante, los vio saco su cámara y empezó su sesión de fotos.

Kasumí: Nabiki…deberías dejarlos tranquilos

Nabiki: Pero si están dormidos…no les molesta…-"_Además estas fotos se venderán como pan caliente hehe"_

Kasumi: Supongo que tienes razón … a papa le agradara saber que iban tan juntitos en el tren.

Y mientras kasumi hablaba, Nabiki seguía con su sesión de fotos.

**...**

El tren se iba a cercando a Kioto, akane abrió lentamente los ojos…cuando siente algo calido junto a ella…muy calido.

Akane: ¿¡Pero que?...Ranma o/o –dijo muuy sonrojada.

Ranma también empezó a abrir los ojos….cuando siento que alguien lo miraba fijamente. Y noto que akane se había despertado…y que el aun tenia su mano sobre la de ella, se sonrojo y se separo rápidamente de ella.

Ranma: Err…yo…

Akane: P-p-pervertido…que…Que estabas haciendo?- Ella aun seguía sonrojada.

Ranma: ¡No soy pervertido!, ¡además fuiste tu la que se pego primero a mi…!

Akane: ¿¡ósea que tú te pegaste más a mí después..?

Ranma: PFF…claro que no…lo que pasa es q también me dormí y seguramente lo hice mientras dormía…..err…Además, ¿¡Quien querría estar junto a un fea marimacho como tu? – "Idiota"-pensó para si mismo.

Akane: ¡QUE HAS DICHOO!...-decía mientras aparecía su aura de batalla.

Akane lo tomo de la camisa acercándolo a ella, con la intención de darle un buen puñetazo en la cara a Ranma.

Ranma: Gah!

Akane: ¿Que?...

Y ahí lo noto…al tomar de la camisa a Ranma…Lo había acercado ella…bastante…demasiado cerca…se sonrojo y lo soltó, pero ranma no se separo de ella.

El la miraba fijamente…y ella a el…esos hermosos ojos azules la hipnotizaban y lo mismo le pasaba al muchacho con los ojos de avellana de ella…se acercaron…se acercaron…mas…y…

Nabiki: vaya cuñadito…tu si que no pierdes el tiempo-apareció Nabiki con una mirada picarona.

Kasumi: No se detengan por nosotros, por favor- dijo la dulce kasumi.

Sobresaltados por la repentina aparición de las hermanas, Akane por inercia manda a volar a ranma por los cielos.**(u.u pobresito)**

Akane: BAKAAAAAAAAA!

Y ranma voló por los cielos, y, por suerte para el, no tuvo que caminar demasiado hasta Kyoto, ya que al momento que akane lo mando a volar, estaban a 10 minutos del lugar de destino.

Ranma: "_Tan cercaa…"-_pensaba mientras volaba por los aires.

FIN DEL PRIMERA CAPITULO.

**Bueno aki esta mi segundo fic…al menos el primer capitulo terminado…creo q si calculo bien...Solo será de tres capítulos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primero **

**Se me ha ocurrido mientras estaba en el gimnasio xD**

**Mañana esta el segundo capi…y si me inspiro… también el tercero.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS PLIIS y sean lindos :D**

**PD: gracias a las pesonitas que me evieron sus reviews son un amor **** . BYEE…!**


	2. No de nuevo

**Con un beso y una sonrisa **

Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a la gran rumiko takahashi, lo siguiente lo hago sin fines de lucro.

"_blablabla":_ pensamientos

Blablabla: lo q dicen los personajes

...: cambio de escena

**(Blablabla): notas de la autora**

Ya en Kyoto, la familia se alojo en una cabaña que habían reservado. La cabaña era bien acogedora, una cocina amplia, con la que kasumi estaba muy feliz, un comedor, sillones, etc…

Habían 2 cuartos grandes, una para las chicas y otra para los chicos.

Como aun era de día, aprovecharon de pasear por Kyoto.

Nabiki iría tomando fotos y Kasumi acompañando a su padre, a Genma y cologne.

Los mas jóvenes, pues...

Akane: "_me pregunto con quien ira ranma…y si le pregunto si puedo acompañarlo…no…mejor si...Emm ¿Dónde se metió?..¡HA! hay esta y solo…perfecto"_

Akane: Ran—

Shampoo: ¡Aireen! Tu venir a acompañar a Shampoo.-dijo colgándose del cuello del chico de la coleta.

Ukyo: ¡Que dices shampoo! Ran-chan vendrá conmigo.-dijo tomándole la mano a ranma.

Mousse: ¡Ranma saotome la pagaras caro por entrometerte entre yo y shampoo!-Dijo mientras ataca a Ranma con sus cuchillos.

Ranma: _"kuso…..yo prefería ir con Akane…mas tranquilo… ¡Maldito pato!"-pensaba mientras esquivaba los ataques de mousse._

De repente mousse estaba convertido en un pato, ya que Shampoo le arrojo un balde de agua encima.

Shampoo: Pato tonto, dejar a Airen en paz.

Mousse: ¡cuak, cuak, cuak!-Aun convertido en pato seguía tirándose encima de Ranma.

Mientras Ukyo y Shampoo intentaban sacarle el pato de encima, Akane solo observaba.

Akane:"_Ranma no baka…mejor me voy y lo dejo con sus prometidas…MPH!"_

Ranma vio como Akane se alejaba…y cuando Ukyo y Shampoo lo agarraron y empezaron a golper a Mousse (**Ouch! Pobre de Mousse)**, Ranma aprovecho la distracción de las chicas para seguir a Akane.

Ranma: ¡Oe, Akane espera!-dijo tomándola por el brazo.

Akane: ¡Que haces!…por que no te vas con tus lindas prometidas ¿he?

Ranma: ¡OH! Ya te pusiste celosa- decía con cierto tono de egocentrismo.

Akane: ¿Celosa? ¿De ti? Por favor, Ranma…Mejor vete con Shampoo y Ukyo.

Ranma: Quiero estar contigo…-"Vamos Ranma…Valor"- pensaba el muchacho para si.

Un leve color carmín se asomo en las mejillas de Akane…no espera oírle decir eso, a el…nunca.-Ranma…-

Shampoo: Airen que hacer con chica violenta…tu venir conmigo-

Ukyo: ¡Ran-chan ven aquí…!

Decían ambas muchachas mientras se acercaban a Ranma.

Ranma: Kuso, bien Akane…hora de irnos-Dicho esto cargo a Akane y salio brincando de un techo a otro, seguido por las dos muchachas que lanzaban bomborines y espátulas.

Akane: ¿Qué haces? ¡Estupido bájame!

Ranma: ¿Qué prefrieres?, ¿ir con esas locas todo el día o que yo te lleve?

Akane:…- no respondió.

Ranma: Venga, sujétate fuerte.

Y Akane como es muy obediente, paso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Ranma para sujetarse.

…

Finalmente, cuando perdieron de vista a Ukyo y Shampoo, terminaron en la azotea de un edificio.

Cuando pisaron tierra, ranma soltó a Akane, pero…

Ranma: err…Akane…ya puedes soltarme…-La muchacha seguía sujeta al cuello de el **(ven, si es obediente xD**).

Akane: he…si lo…siento…o/o-dijo muy sonrojada.

Ranma: Uff…al fin las perdimos de vista…

Akane: Si…

Ranma: Sabes…lo que paso…lo que paso en el tren…Esto…em…bueno tu sabes.

Akane: N-no p—paso nada…en el...el tren…

Ranma: No…No cambies la conversación…lo sabes bien...Cuando casi…nos...b..Bes—

Akane: Eso…fue una confusión….seguramente aun estabas medio dormido y…Por eso te…Te acercaste a mi…

Ranma: ¿¡Haa?...-dijo con una cara de incredulidad.-Tú…serás….

Akane: ¿¡seré que?

Ranma: ¡Boba!...eso eres…

Akane: ¡Baka!

Ranma: ¡Testaruda!

Akane: ¡Pervertido!

Ranma: marimacho.

Akane: insensible. **(Noten que van disminuyendo los signos de exclamación)**

Ranma: F…fea...

Akane: To...Tonto…

Esto último lo dijeron entre-cortado, y con sus rostros muy cerca…podían sentir el aliento del otro…cada vez se iban acercando mas…empezaron a cerrar poco a poco los ojos…mas…un poco…

¡DING! ¡DONG! ¡DING! ¡DONG!

Las campanas que marcaban las 12 de la noche sonaron en el momento menos preciso…** (¡Dios! Creo que tienen razón soy cruel…hasta yo me encontré cruel en esta parte T.T)**

Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron por eso…

Ranma: "_¡Por la…!"_

Akane: Creo...Creo que ya es… es tarde...deberíamos vo…volver.-estaba sonrojada.

Ranma: P…pero…

Akane: Por favor…Estoy cansada por el viaje...Vamos a casa.

Ranma: (suspiro)…esta bien…-dijo con resignación-"_Esta es la segunda vez…no es gracioso…entupidas campanas"_

**Fin del 2 Capitulo**

**Bueno si lo siento me retrace con el capi…pero me quede sin imaginación por unas días…y encima el estrés que volveré a clases T.T**

**Tenia pensado decir que no soy cruel…pero cuando escribí este…Hasta a mi me dolió que no se besaran…**

**Puede que sea cruel o.o**

**Bueno pronto terminare el tercer capitulo y el final…por que ya tengo una idea….gracias por leer y dejen reviews plizz**

**Un beso -3-**


	3. beso y sonrisa

**Con un beso y una sonrisa**

Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a la gran rumiko takahashi, lo siguiente lo hago sin fines de lucro.

"_blablabla":_ pensamientos

Blablabla: lo q dicen los personajes

...: cambio de escena

**(Blablabla): notas de la autora**

"_Akane-san, ya es de noche, aquí en el bosque que me encuentro. Pronto iré a tu hogar para verte, espero que te encuentres bien. De ryoga Hibiki."_

Un chico con una pañoleta amarilla en la cabeza, estaba sentado en medio del "bosque", junto a una fogata.

Ryoga: Akane-san…

Akane: ¡Ryoga-kun! No esperaba verte aquí.

Ryoga: ¡Akane-san! ¿Qué haces en medio del bosque?

Ranma: ¡Baakaa…esto en una plaza llena de árboles en Kyoto, estupido P-chan!

Ryoga: Ranma…serás…

Akane: No peleen, eto…Ryoga-kun si no tienes un lugar donde dormir, puedes venir con nosotros, tenemos espacio demás en la cabaña. Si quieres claro.-dijo brindándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Ryoga: ¿En-enserio?, gra...Gracias Akane-san.-dijio sonrojado.

Ranma: "Kuso…ahora tengo que soportar al cerdo de Ryoga cerca…Akane boba"

….

Ya en la cabaña:

Habitación de las chicas:

Shampoo: Con este vestido que Shampoo tiene, Airen volverse loco y casarse con Shampoo. – Decía mostrando un hermoso vestido rosa, corto y muy ajustado.

Ukyo: ¡Ja! No me digas, con eso no conseguirás nada, lo que no resistirá serán mis deliciosos okonomiyakis que le preparare para el desayuno de mañana.

Shampoo: Ukyo no tener razón ¡MPH!

Nabiki: Vaya, vaya, ¿y tu que le harás hermanita?

Akane: Como si me importara hacerle algo a ese idiota, No me interesa -dijo con el seño fruncido.

Ukyo: Ves, Shampoo deberías hacer lo mismo que akane y rendirte y dejarme a Ran-chan.

Shampoo: Shampoo no hacer eso, ¡tu ser quien rendirse!

Kasumi: Chicas, no peleen, ya es hora de dormir.

Akane: "_¿rendirse….? Mmm…no…no es eso, yo no…"_

Pensado esto, akane se durmió.

…

Al otro día todos estaban en el comedor, menos Ranma y Shampoo.

Kasumi: Akane, ¿podrías ir a despertar Ranma?

Akane: ¿he?...ha claro.

Ukyo: Yo iré a ver si encuentro a Shampoo en el cuarto.

Mientras Ukyo se dirigía al cuarto de chicas, Akane iba a despertar a Ranma, pero cuando abrió la puerta…

Akane: Ranma, despier…-

Hay estaba Ranma, durmiendo, y junto a el, Shampoo, que estaba muy abrazada a el y también durmiendo.

Ranma: ¿He…? que…que pasa… ¡AJUUM!- decía aun adormilado.- ¿he...? ¡¿Heee?...Sha-¡¿shampoo que haces aquí?-dijo cuando ya despertó bien.

Shampoo: Airen no ser tímido y decir que volverte loco con este vestido…-dijo Shampoo, que ya se había despertado y pegándose mas a su cuerpo.

Ukyo: ¡HAA! ¡¿Shampoo que crees que haces?-dijo Ukyo, que se había asomado por el cuarto de chicos.

Ranma: "_esto es… ¡Peligro!"_- giro la cabeza, y ahí estaba Akane, con su aura de batalla al máximo. Ranma se aterrorizo.

Ranma: Akane…no…no es lo que parece…

Akane: Ranma… ¡RANMA NO BAKAA!

Y mando a volar a ranma por "aerolíneas mazo".

…

Ya en la mesa, ahora si, todos tomando desayuno, y Ranma mal herido debido al golpe que Akane le había propinado segundo antes, estaba disfrutando de un okonomiyaki que Ukyo le había preparado.

Ukyo: Ranma-chan, ¿te gusta?

Ranma: ¡Esta delicioso U-chan, gracias!

Ukyo: Se que te encantan, no puedes resistirte a mis okonomiyakis.

Ranma miro a Akane…y se asusto de nuevo, ya que vio e aura de Akane crecer –_ ¿Pero…que?- _pensó Ranma

Akane: Con permiso, iré a dar una vuelta…Ryoga-kun ¿me acompañas?

Ryoga: Cla-claro.

Y dicho esto salieron, y dejaron a toda la familia mirando la escena.

…..

_Kuso…donde se metió akane" _Pensaba el muchacho de la coleta, que iba saltando de muro en muero_" Por fin me libre de U-chan y Shampoo. Y ella se desaparece con el estupido cerdo de Ryoga"_

Ranma siguió buscando, hasta que en frente de una heladería diviso a Akane con Ryoga.

Akane: ¡jajaja¡ eres muy divertido Ryoga-kun

Ryoga: En…enserio…hehehe….-decía riéndose con una mano en la cabeza.

Akane: ¿Me esperas? Iré a botar este papel en el basurero de ahí.

Ryoga: Por supuesto, Akane-san. _"podria esto...ser una oportunidad...¡soy tan feliz! no dejare que nadie nos interrumpa"_

Apenas Akane se fue, Ryoga sintió algo frió recorrer su cuerpo y sintió que unas manos no pescaban de su pañoleta.

Ryoga: ¡Cui,cui,cui,cuii!

Ranma: Hasta pronto, "P-chan"- Dicho esto lanzo a Ryoga de una patada a quien sabe donde.

Akane: Ryoga ya volví… ¿he? ¿Dónde se fue?...

Ranma: Al parecer el Cerdo de Ryoga se fue.

Akane giro, ahí estaba su prometido otra vez-¿Ranma? ¿Que haces aquí?, ¿nos estas siguiendo?-Dijo con cierto tono de molestia.

Ranma: ¡Que va! Yo solo pasaba por aquí…

Akane: ¿Que? ¿Quieres algo?...mejor vete con tus otras prometidas…ellas si que saben tratarte bien.

**(Cuando lean de aquí hacia abajo pongan esto en gogle: .com/watch?v=RhdSy3V2T5Y**

**y aprieten el video de youtube...para darle musica de fondo a la cosa xD )**

Akane solo apretó el helado que tenia en sus manos, Ranma agrego- Lo sabia, estas celosa.- lo dijo con tono de burla.

Akane: Y… ¿y que si lo estoy?...

Ranma: ¿he?

Akane: ¿Y que…si…si estoy celosa?

Ranma no se esperaba que Akane dijera eso, se quedo estático, como en trance, solo salio de su estado cuando sintió algo sobre sus labios.

Akane se había acercado a el, de un de repente…y lo beso, un beso rápido…corto… tanto que Ranma no alcanzo a reaccionar, solo lo hizo cuando noto que Akane despego sus labios de los de el y salio corriendo.

Ranma: A… ¡Akane espera!

…

Le tomo varias horas encontrarla, el cielo estaba nublado y estaba lloviendo, Por suerte para el, había encontrado a la muchacha debajo de un puente y el no alcanzo a convertirse en Ranma chica.

Ranma: aquí estas…

Akane: …

Ranma: o…oye…-Intentaba decir algo mientras se acercaba a ella-

Akane: no te acerques- ella se encontraba con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y su rostro cubierto-

Ranma: Por… ¿Por qué?

Akane: es muy vergonzoso…lo que hice…no quiero verte la cara…

Ranma hizo caso omiso, se acerco a ella y le dijo-¿Por que saliste corriendo?

Akane: Tengo miedo…de lo que vayas a decir…que te burles…se que no sientes lo mismo que yo…pero yo…

Ranma: Akane no…

Akane: todavía no termino…se que no sientes lo mismo que yo…pero…quería sentir tus labios…aunque fueran 2 segundos…

Ranma: …

Akane: se que no tengo buen cuerpo y que no se cocinar…soy violenta, tonta, marimacho, no soy dulce como otras, soy fea…y no logro volverte loco como lo haces Shampoo y Ukyo…pero…-todo esto lo dijo con su rostro cubierto aun -.

Ranma: Tienes razón…

Akane: ¿he? – Akane levanto la cabeza.

Ranma: Es verdad…eres violenta, boba, no eres nada tierna ni dulce, nunca cocinas bien y solo haces comida radioactiva…

A Akane se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas…

Ranma: Lo que si…no pienso que seas fea… seas como seas, yo te quiero…

Akane se quedo en shock, no podía creerlo…una sonrisa instantánea se formo en su rostro…Ranma no pudo evitar mirarla.

Ranma: Por que...Basta con que me sonrías de esa forma y me beses de esa manera para volverme loco…

**(¡Aww! Que hermoso T.T)**

No fueron necesarias mas palabras…Ranma entrelazo ambas manos con la de Akane y se miraron fijamente…con la mirada podían decir todos sus sentimientos…se quedaron así un rato...hasta que Rama no aguanto mas y puso una mano en la cintura de Akane y la otra en su mejilla...se acerco a ella para besarla…y a los 2 mm de distancia que estaban sus rostros…le dijo: Se que esta vez no habrá interrupciones…-dicho esto, la beso, un beso dulce y tierno que expresaba todo su amor hacia a ella, y que poco a poco fue mas apasionado…Akane rodeaba el cuello de el con sus brazos y solo se dejo llevar por el momento…Al fin estaba ocurriendo el momento mas deseado por ambos…ese beso para ellos fue eterno…

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, ambos estaban muy sonrojados…hubo silencio, hasta que akane lo rompió.

Akane: Ranma…yo…yo…tu…baka…pensé que dirías otra cosa…si vas a declararte no tenias que decir todas esas cosas antes T_T.-decía con lagrimas en los ojos, claro, lagrimas de felicidad.

Ranma: es que…era…era el momento perfecto para hacerlo mas dramático…hehe…

Akane: Estupido...te quiero…-dijo esto con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del muchacho, abrazándolo.

Ranma: Te quiero…-le correspondió el abrazo

Akane: Menos mal que hicimos este viaje…

Ranma: Menos mal que pude conocerte…-Akane sonrió.

Akane: Que le diremos a nuestros padres…

Ranma: Será mejor guardar esto por un tiempo…o nos casaran hoy mismo…no quiero casarme…al menos no aun- dijo, y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios-

Akane: esta bien… ¿pero cuando piensas casarte, he?

Ranma: eso…eso será una sorpresa…espérala.

Terminando esta frase, la beso otra vez…bueno y quien sabe cuantas más…lo que pasó mas adelante con estos dos…bueno, eso…eso es otra historia.

**(Siempre quise escribir eso xD)**

FIN

**Aquí esta el fic terminado n.n gracias a todos los que leen y mandan reviews…aunque me digan cruel…cosa que no negare por que lo fui en el 1 y 2 cap…cosa que me dolió bastante T.T**

**Obvio que tenía que hacer el beso. Por tres razones:**

**1.- Pues…tenia que hacerlo, si no, no tendría gracia el fic.**

**2.-Pues…si no lo hacia…seguro que los lectores me Homicidan x_x**

**3.-Si no lo hacia y mis lectores no me Homicidaban…me homicido yo misma por asesinato a los fic sin escenas de amor. xD**

**Un beso a todos los que leyeron mis 2 fics, muaak -3-**

**pD: el enlace si funciona n.n**


End file.
